LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2
by Mlake31
Summary: (Series 1- /s/10277732/1/LokiXReader-Black-Wings) Loki Laufeyson saved you. Even if he never thought he did. You're life was finally headed for an uphill, you were safe, loved, and finally free. All until your world came crashing down a second time. Not even his love could help you. Crystal was back, and she was coming with twice the force.
1. Chapter 1

**LokiXReader: Black Wings 2: Part 1, One of you**

You wake up to light showing in from the large window. You smile at the ceiling, remembering all that has happened to you these past few days. You turn back to the window, and prop your head up on your elbow. The window revealing the beautiful city of Asgard. A crow lands on the balcony outside, and hops on the edge of the guard rail. It pops its head to the side, and looks at you. You smile, "Guess we aren't so different, huh lil' guy?" You murmur to yourself. You push the beige satin sheets off of you, and jump out of bed. The hard, gold floor cool under your feet. You head over to the large, oval mirror. Taking your knotted ponytail out. You grab the brush on the vanity before you, and work it through your (H/c) hair. After it is brushed, you braid your bangs into another ponytail like the one the day before, and slip into the clothes the servants provided you with. This dress was much more toned down than the one last night. It fell to the floor again, but was silver in color, with needlework along the neckline. You walk out into the corridor, and make your way to the cleaning room you were in last night.

A few hallways later, you reach the door of the room, and knock. "Come in." The same servants voice answers. You push the door open, and walk in. The room was filled with more servants, all huddled around what looked like a wounded Asgardian warrior. "Is this a bad time?" You ask, holding the door open with your hand. "(Y/n)!" The little girl, Astra yells from the other side of the room. "No, not at..." The servant begins, and yanks something out of the warriors wound, earning a cry of pain from him. "All." She finishes, holding the object between the metal tongs she had. "There Fandral. They're all out." She says, the other servants helping the man sit upright. You look back down to Astra. "I've been wanting to get out of here all day." Astra says, hugging her little stuffed rabbit close to her body. "Well, ask your mother, and maybe you can follow me around the palace." You say, smiling down at her. Astras face lights up, and she quickly runs to her mother, the servent who helped you with your wound last night. The servant looks to you and smiles, "Yes you can take her." She says, and Astra clings to both of your legs in a hug. You smile towards the servant, and Astra lets go of your legs.

You both walk down the large hallway, and you notice Astra is staring at you the entire way. "You're really pretty." Astra says, her lips curving into a smile. "Oh really?" You say, looking down to her. She bolts in front of you, and walks backwards. "Mhm." She says, nodding. You smile at her, "Well, I think you're prettier." You say. Astra looks up to you, "Nope, I'm to little." She says, running to your side again. "How old are you?" You ask. "370, next month." She says with happiness in her voice. "Wow." You say, shocked at how old Asgardians live to be. "Are you 1048 like Loki?" She asks, looking up to you again. You laugh, "I'm afraid not." You say, glancing down to her, and walking down another corridor. "How old are you then?" She asks, confusion in her face. "You're actually older then me." You say, placing your gaze forward again. "Really?" She asks, a smile spread across her face. "Yes." You say. "We have to tell Thor!" She yells, grabbing your hand, and hauling you down the hallway. "Thor? Why?" You say, keeping up behind her. "Because were there's Thor, there's Loki!" She yells. You, a grown women, are being dragged down winding hallways by a 370 year old child... _That's a sentence you never thought you would see. _You run quickly behind Astra, as she rounds a corner, smashing you into someone who was walking the opposite way. Astra lets go of your hand, and it feels like you hit a brick wall. You rub your forehead as you hear Astra's faint "Uh-oh." You look up to see who you ran into, and it's Loki. He smiles to you, then looks down to Astra, who is staring wide eyed at him. "I hope you're in a good mood today..." She says, backing away. "You're lucky, Astra." Loki says, then turns back to you. "I must say," He begins, and smiles. "It takes skill to run into someone in the corridors the first day you're here." "Oh really?" You ask. "Hi Odin!" Astras little voice says. _Wait what? _You snap out of your little trance with Loki, and turn your head to see the AllFather. "(Y/n). I need you." Odin says. "May I ask for what?" Loki asks, attitude in his voice. "I am not speaking with you, Loki." Odin says. "A court case that you are needed in. Loki you can join also, but stay out of it." He finishes, and walks down the hallway. You follow close behind, Loki by your side. You look to him, and he shrugs. You all take a right, and walk through a large pair of doors, opened by guards. Through the doors is a large throne room. In the front of the room are 2 sets of steps, leading up to the throne itself. pillars lining the entire space. Odin walks up the steps, and takes his seat on the throne, while you follow Loki to one of the sides. "Father, what is going on?" Thor asks, as he enters through another set of doors. "Court case." Odin says, then he looks to you. "A Midgardian has broken into Asgard, claiming they are one of you."

**Authors notes**

Sorry it was a short first chapter, but as you can tell the next one will be better! I hope you all are enjoying the Black Wings series! My friend and I are actually making a fanfiction video for the first series, and are about to post it on youtube soon. So I will defiantly have the link to it in the next few chapters! I also hope you have read the Black Wings Loki POV because there are scenes in it that are not in the original, and it will give you more details as to what is going on. Such as 'Where Loki was when the Reader was in the woods of Philadelphia' Or Lokis thoughts through the entire thing. So I hope you consider reading it! The link is in the original Black Wings! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2: Part 2, She was safe**_

_Impossible. _You think to yourself. Loki looks to you with worried eyes. "Someone like me?" You ask, looking back to Odin. "Yes, claiming they are a Magnificens like yourself." He says, motioning for the guards to open the door. The guards pull the door open, revealing a young girl in chains, escorted by more guards. They haul her through the room, stopping just short of the first set of steps. The young girl looks to Odin, then to you, a smirk spreading across her face. "Is this her?" She asks, still looking to you. "Silence!" Odin yells. Her brown eyes snapping back to look at him. "State your name, and your business." Odin says, reclining in the throne. "I am Rose Hunter, and... I don't know." She says. "What are you doing here?" Odin says, staring down to her. "I heard there was someone like me here. So I came." She says, sass in her voice. "How did you get in?" Odin asks. "Well... I heard some talk from Shield that they lost one of there captors, who was supposedly a Magnificens. So I hacked into their database, and found her name, (Y/n) (L/n), and built a portal to Asgard." She says, shrugging. Her brown messy bun flopping to the side. You look to Loki, and he looks to you with confusion in his expression. "Do you know the penalty for breaking into Asgard?" Odin asks, sitting forward. "Well... No... but I mean no harm." She says, glancing back to you. "So is this her?" She asks again. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to! What is your relation to (Y/n)!" Odin yells. She flinches at his tone, and laughs. "Well, I'll tell you old man." She begins, stepping up one step. Loki's eyes grow wide. "One day, I woke up and had two little black things popping outta my back. So, I was scared as hell, so I did some research." She says, smiling after her sentence. "How dare you insult a King!" Odin yells louder, and the guards behind her pull on her chains. "Wait... You're a king?" She asks, pulling against the restraints to fasten her glasses. "Take her away, torture her until she's dead." Odin tells the guards. "Ooohhh I love torture!" She says, sarcasm in her voice. "Make sure the first thing you puncture is her throat!" He yells after them. "Wait!" You yell, and the guards stop, and turn her to you. Rose looks up to you. "Let go of her." You say, and Loki grabs your arm. "Don't." He says, and you shrug him off, making your way down the steps. The guards around her step away, letting you get near her. "Let me see your wings." You say, questioning the young girl. "Um... I don't know how." She says, casting her gaze to the ground. You look down to her. "Try." You say. "I don't know how to. They come out when they wan't." She says, looking to you again. "Clasp your shoulder blades together." You say, circling the girl. "Um... ok." She says. She puts her feet shoulder width apart, and arches her back. Yet nothing emerges. "Enough of these games! Take her away!" Odin says, and the guards gather around her again. "Give her a chance." You raise your voice to Odin, and he leans back in his throne once again. "Concentrate on it." You say to her, "It takes a long time to master." You finish, watching her struggle. She tries again, and Odin huffs from boredom. "This is ridiculous! She cannot do it! She's a hoa..." He begins, but cannot finish. Roses wings emerge from her back. The black feathers stretching out in the air. Much smaller than your own, but truly there. "There you go." You say to her, and she looks up to you and smiles. "I do not know what this is proving, but take her away!" Odin yells, much louder than before. "She will stay with me." You say, looking back to Odin, anger in his eyes. "That is not allowed!" Odin yells. "She isn't a threat!" You yell back to him. "She broke into Asgard!" He yells louder. "Woop-de-doo!" You yell to him, and Loki laughs from the side of the throne. "Shut up, Loki!" Odin yells to him, and Loki shuts up, still smirking to you. "Fine. She can stay with you." Odin says, and Roses face lights up as the guards release her chains. She stands up fully, and looks up to you. "Get out of my sight (Y/n) before you will be the one getting tortured!" Odin yells to you. "Won't be the first time!" You yell back, and hurry into the corridors.

"So it is you!" Rose asks, running along side of you. "Yes." You say, slowing your pace to a walk, when you feel like you are far enough away from the throne room. "So you're a magnificens!?" She yells, and you shush at her. "Yes I am." You answer, and her face lights up even more. "What was wrong with the old dude?" She asks, and you hold back a laugh. "He's the King of Asgard, Odin." You answer. "Yeah! I badmouthed a King!" She says happily.

We enter your room, and Rose sits on the bed. "So, whats your back story?" She asks, crossing her legs. "Well, its a little long." You answer. "I care because?" She says, looking up to you. "Wait... Do you know Crystal Galton?" You ask, leaning against the dresser. "Yeah, she's my God mother. I never really liked her. Why?" Rose asks, confusion in her voice. You eyes grow wide. _She knows. _"Because she adopted me." You say, looking to the ground. _There are more. _"You're her... Daughter?" Rose asks, the confusion in her voice turning to pain. "Yes. Crystals a witch." You say, looking back to Rose. "Really? How?" Rose asks, looking up to you. "She cursed my mother before I was born, and my father didn't wan't me, so she took me in." You say, remembering everything. "I was adopted too" She says painfully. "My mother and father were killed, and I was an orphan for years. Then I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Veinna." She says, and you look to her once again. "So, this Mr. and Mrs. Veinna knew Crystal and Jack Galton?" You ask, drowned in the conversation. "They were good friends, but they never wanted me." Rose says, "So they never payed any attention to me, thats how I made the portal." "So they do not know you're here?" You ask. "Not at all." Rose smiles. "I feel like I'm free now." She looks up to you. "And now I found someone like me." She finishes. "Come here, I wan't to show you something." You say, taking her arm. Bringing her to the the balcony outside. She looks at you confused, but her expression softens as your wings emerge from your back. Rose stares at them. They are much larger than hers, with less matted feathers. "Is this what mine will look like?" She asks, starting at them in wonder. "One day." You say, "How old are you?" You ask. "13." She answers. "When did you find out?" You ask, outstretching your wings. "About a month ago." She answers, looking up to you. "So how exactly does a 13 year old girl build a portal to Asgard?" You laugh. "I was locked in my room all the time, so I build a lot of random things. Then I found out, and I needed help." She says, casting her gaze to her black Vans. "Well, you don't have to worry, I will help you." You say, smiling down to her. Roses eyes fill with tears, she finally had someone. She runs to you, and hugs you. You hug her back. _She was safe._

**Authors Notes**

As I said before, me and my best friend made a video for Series 1! It is now up on youtube, you can find it if you search LokiXReader: Black Wings Series, or if you just copy and paste this link to youtube! watch?v=RMA0UMlIhx4&feature=


	3. Chapter 3

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 3, Potatoes**

"This is stupid..." Rose says, as she gets poked by the servants, trying to get her in a dress. "Well you look beautiful." You say, trying to soften the moment. "Oh shut up..." She says, clearly annoyed. _For someone so little, she packs quite the punch. _"We're almost done Lady Rose." The servant behind her says. "Lady?" She says, looking to me. "I'm thirteen..." "Any women in the palace of Asgard is referred to as Lady." The servant says, pulling the ties of her corset tighter. "Oh poop!" She yells, sucking in her breath even more. You laugh at her discomfort. "What are you laughing at," She turns to me and smirks. "Mrs. Laufeyson." She mocks. You stop laughing and roll your eyes mumbling, "Not yet." Under your breath. "I heard that." Rose mocks again. "I think everybody did." One of the servants teases. You glare at the servant. "We all know its going to happen." She says, smiling towards you. "Well, it isn't my choice, is it?" I say, sitting on a stool across the room. "Yeah! You can smack him when you're mad!" Rose says, squealing as the servant pulls tighter. "Please stop! It is not getting any tighter!" She bellows. The servant ties the corset, and walks away admiring her work. Rose was in a metallic blue dress that just went past her knees. "There. You're finished." The servant says, and Rose runs out of the room. "Hasta la vista!" Rose yells, and takes off down the hallway. "She's a nice mortal." The servant says, picking up her sewing supplies. "Yet very loud." She adds, laughing at her statement. You look down to the ground deep in thought. The servant walks up to you. "(Y/n), what is the matter?" She asks, patting your back. "No, nothing." You say, standing up again. "I must go meet the royals in the banquet hall. Thank you!" You say, giving the servant a hug and exiting the door.

"Rose, come on." You say, peeking your head in your room. "WHAT!?" She groans, turning her head to look at you. "We are meeting the royals in the banquet hall for dinner." You say, "Thats why your dressed? We went through this." You finish. "Do I have to be lady-like and crap." She asks, rising from the bed. "Well, the keyword in my last statement was 'royals'?" You say, shaking your head. "And thats supposed to mean?" She asks, walking to you. "Yes, be lady-like." You finish. You open the door for her, and she skips out. You begin walking down the hallway, while Rose is simply skipping. "What do you see in Loki?" She asks, looking to you. _Ouch. _"Does it matter?" You ask, looking down to her. "I mean, he seems nice and all, but he kinda looks like a potato..." She says. _Oh hell no. _"Uhm, I find him very attractive." You say, emphasizing 'very'. "Do you have contacts? Because if not you should get some." Rose says. You are about to enter the banquet hall, and Rose is still skipping to her content. You enter the banquet hall, and see a long rectangular table set up. Thor, Loki, and Odin already sitting at it. Thor and Odin are talking, and Loki looks to you and smiles. His smile slowly fading when he notices Rose, still skipping... "Did you really have to bring her?" Loki mouths to you. You shrug your shoulders. _I didn't really have a choice. _You take a seat next to Loki, and Rose sits on your left. "Now. Where the food at?" Rose says, setting her elbows on the table. You kick her shin under the table, and she squeaks, "What!" She yells. You glare towards her, and Rose shuts up. You push Roses arms, so her elbows are no longer on the table. You turn to Loki, and he is trying to save himself from laughter. "Well on that note, lets eat some food." Rose mumbles. Odin signals for the servants to bring the food out. Each one bringing out a separate plate for each guest. A servant sets a plate in front of you, and a young servant, around Roses age, sets one in front of her. "Why hello there." She mumbles at the male servant, and he blushes walking off. _Oh no. _"Now you know who I find attractive?" Rose asks quietly. You and Loki both turn your heads to face her. "That very attractive sex god over there..." She says, referring to the servant that served her. Loki drops his fork. "Ok." You say, aggravated. You grab Roses arm, and haul her out of her chair. "Excuse us for a moment..." You say, Loki's eyes still wide from shock. You haul Rose out into the corridor. "Yes mother?" She asks, looking up to you. "Really?!" You say, rubbing your temples. "I'm just saying, he's a lot more attractive than that potato." She says. "Yes, I understand in your eyes thats what you see. Just don't blow this for the both of us." You say. "And if you don't behave, I will kick you out myself." "But you love me." She says, batting her eyelashes. You roll your eyes, and walk back into the banquet hall. You resume back to your seat, with Rose by your side. "Sorry about that." You say to Loki. "Did I even hear her right?" He asks. "Sadly yes..." You answer, taking a bite salad. Rose leans in and whispers in my ear, "Wheres the beef?" She says, giggling. You shake your head, trying to get the stress out of your mind. Rose pokes the salad, not taking a bite. You turn to Loki, who is shaking his head also. "You know, you really didn't have to bring her." He whispers to you. "I didn't really have a choice." You say, and you hear metal collide with the ground. You turn around to see Roses fork on the floor. "OH GODDAMMIT!" She yells, and everyone turns to her. She picks up her fork, and notices everyone's reaction. "Sorry..." She says faintly, and everyone resumes to eating. Servant enter the room once again, filling peoples goblets with wine. The same young servant goes to Rose and fills her goblet over her shoulder. "Dayummmm." Rose mumbles, looking at the young mans arm. You kick her under the table again. "Wait, am I even allowed to have wine?" She asks you. "Knock yourself out." You say, not even turning to her. When you finally turn to Rose she is chugging the wine from the goblet. "Woah!" You say, taking the goblet from her. "What?" She asks again. "You're supposed to sip it, slowly..." You say, dragging out the word slowly. "I was sipping it with a force." She says, trying to grab the goblet back. "Fine." You say, setting it on your side of the table. Rose huffs and gets back to eating. "I am so sorry..." You say to Loki. "It's alright, I'm quite enjoying this." Loki says, laughing. The servants come out once more, taking away everyone's plates, and replacing them with the main course. Which is some kind of Asgardian meat, and... "POTATOES!" Rose bursts out laughing, "Look Loki! Its your twin!" She laughs. Loki slams his fork down, "You know what..." He begins, but you put your hand up to stop him. "Get out." You say to Rose, pointing to the door with your free hand. "W-What?" Rose asks. "Leave." You say. "O-ok." She says, rising from her chair. She makes her way over to the door, about to leave, when she turns around and comes back. "Uh... Wheres the room?" She asks, and you slam your head against the table.

**Authors notes**

Just in case you didn't see this, me and my best friend made a video for Black Wings series 1 and it is up on YouTube now! watch?v=RMA0UMlIhx4**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 4, The Only One Who Cared **

You slam the door behind you, your (E/c) eyes darking as you glare at Rose. "Why? Why! Out of all of the occasions you could be stupid, you had to choose this one!" You yell as Rose sits on the bed. "I was simply being myself." She says, trying to act professional. "If you keep this up, both of us will be tortured!" You yell, not taking your eyes off of her. "I have been here for one day, Rose. One day! Obviously nobody trusts me yet!" You yell, and Rose fiddles with her dress. "I-I'm sorry (Y/n)." Rose mutters. "No, sorry doesn't cut it!" You yell, that was until your heard her whisper. "Maybe this is why I don't have any friends..." She says. Rose gets up, and walks out onto the balcony, shutting the glass doors behind her. _No friends? _You shake your head. _This cannot be happening. _You walk to the balcony doors, and push one open. You hear Rose sobbing. "Leave me alone, you're just like the rest." She says, turning away from you. Rose hauls her shawl over her shoulders, shielding her from the night air. "I thought you were different, that's why I came here. Yet it seems like it was all for nothing." She finishes, wiping tears from her face. You grab Roses shoulders, spinning her around to face you. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from the crying. You shake your head as if to ask 'why?'. "You were my only friend." She says, taking short breaths. "Everyone thought I was a psycho path, but you actually took time on me." She says, wiping more tears from her face. "You actually care." She finishes, breaking into more sobs. You grab her into a hug. "Rose, I'm so sorry." You say, and Rose pulls away. "That's what they all say." She says, running back inside. You run after her again. "Rose please. Yes things have to change, but I will still take you in!" Rose turns around at your statement. "You don't understand." She says, running to the door. She opens the door, almost running into Loki. "MOVE YOU POTATO!" Rose sobs at him, and runs down the hallway. You look to Loki, who is shocked yet again. "Do I wan't to know?" Loki asks, and you sigh.

You pace through the hallways, trying to search for Rose. You turn down the corridor, holding the cleaning room you were in before. You hear laughter coming from inside the rooms walls, and walk past the open door, glancing in. You see Astra on the floor, playing with her stuffed animals, and Rose on the floor obviously babysitting her. "I don't know why your mom made me do this!" Rose sings, and Astra giggles. You see the young servant Rose had her eye on earlier walk down the opposite end of the hallway, holding towels. You smile towards him, and he smiles back entering the room with Astra and Rose. You smirk. _This outta be good. _But then he walks back out of the room, towels in hand. He looks intently inside, at what your assuming, is Rose. He leans against the wall outside, listening in on what they were doing. "No, the bunny goes there." Astra says. "But why can't the tiger go there?" Rose asks, in childish tone. "Because the bunny wants to go there." Astra answers. "Why can't they share?" Rose asks. "Because sharings for doodie-heads." Astra says, and Rose laughs. "I'll keep that in mind." Rose complies. The young man outside the door chuckles at her comment. Rose hears this, and asks "Um, can I help you?" The servant snaps back into the world, and enters the door. "Sorry, i'm just delivering towels." He says. "Oh, that's fine. We just got done fighting about bunnies and tigers." Rose says laughing. "I heard... Wait... I mean, really?" He asks, trying to act like he wasn't there. "Nice save." Rose says. "Oh, by the way, I'm Rose. Rose Hunter. I don't hunt things. But I am a her." She laughs, and the boy laughs also. "I'm Luketh." He answers. "You know... I'm gonna call you Luke, because I don't want to sound like I have a speech impediment, but cute name!" Rose finishes. _Aw, that's cute! _"Fancy to see you here." You jump, and turn around to see Loki. "Dear god, you scared me, you potato." You say, and poking him in the chest. "What's up with that?" He asks, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Or do I not wan't to know?" "She just really likes potatoes." You say, looking up to him. "And apparently sex gods." Loki says, leaning down. "EEEEEEWWWWWW!" Astras voice says from behind you. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HER BUTT?" Astra yells. "My hands are well above her butt, Astra." Loki says, annoyance in his voice. Rose pokes her head out of the door frame. "But you're thinking about it." She says with a smirk. "Ya potato..." She laughs, and runs back in. Loki lets go of you, and puts his hands in the air. "Well fine." He says, turning around again. You smile after him, and turn around. Astra grabs you by the hand. "Come play with us! You can be the cat!" She says, pulling you in the room. All you can do is comply.


	5. Chapter 5

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 5, The Monster**

You couldn't sleep at all last night. Mainly because Rose was kicking you the entire night, but partially because of all the stress. You wake up in the morning to knocking on the door. You snap awake, and Rose is still sleeping. "Yes?" You yell, drowsiness still in your voice. "Lady (Y/n), the AllFather wants to meet you in the throne room, immediately!" The guard says from behind the door. You knew it was important because a guard was instructing you. "Yes, of course!" You yell, jumping out of bed. "Rose get up." You say, poking her, and running to the mirror to get ready. She grumbles and rolls over. "Fine." You say. _She can stay here._

You run down the corridors until you finally make it to the doors of the throne room. The guards at the door haul them open, revealing the room. Loki, Thor, and Odin already inside. "There." Loki says, pointing to you. He was obviously finishing an argument with Odin. You hurry up the steps to the throne, and hurry to Loki's side. "Guards." Odin says, and they open the back doors. It is another court case. _Great. _The guards haul in another poor soul in chains. The man was certainly...old. He had to have been what? Almost 60? You roll your eyes at the entire situation. The guards throw the man on the floor. "Directed torture from S.H.I.E.L.D." The guard says. "I was framed!" The man yells. It was obvious he hadn't shaved in weeks. His dark hair blanketed with white strands. "Name and business." Odin interrupts from the throne. "I was fra...!" The man begins. "NAME AND BUSINESS!" Odin yells. "My name is John (L/n), and I was framed!" He answers. Your heart drops. Loki looks to you, raising an eyebrow. _Who is this? _Odin looks to you, than back to the prisoner. "The man has been deemed insane after the death of his wife." One of the guards admits. Your heart drops even farther. _Death of his... wife? _"How did you're wife die?" You blurt, and no one stops you. You walk down to the man, observing his eyes. "In child birth." He says, casting his gaze to the ground. "Do you by any chance, know someone by the name of Crystal Galton?" You ask, tears almost about to seep out of your eyes. "She adopted one of my daughters." He says. _No. No please. _Your lips curve into a smile. "What was your child's name?" You ask, motioning for the guards to back away. The man looks up to you. "Oh I don't know. Crystal renamed her something like..." The man thinks. "(Y/n)." He says, looking to you once more. _Dad. _"I-I am (Y/n) (L/n)." You say, tears of joy rolling down your cheek. "Dad." You say, kneeling down to the man to hug him. "No!" He yells, you back away. "What?" You ask. "Get her away!" He yells, crawling back from you, fear in his eyes. What hurts is that his eyes were exactly like yours. "Please." You say, reaching out to him. "No! You monster! You killed my only love! Your heart is black just like your wings! You cursed creature, kill it!" He screams hysterically. "Get him out." Loki yells, and the guards pull on the chains. "YOU DESERVED TO DIE! NOT DELILAH!" He screams, as he is dragged away. You stare in awe at the man. "I can explain, dad!" You yell, following behind him. "I'VE CREATED A MONSTER! GET AWAY!" He screams. "Oh I'll do it!" Loki yells, and pushes the guards aside. He grabs your birth father by the back of the neck dragging him out the door. Loki throws him out the door, slamming them, and turning around to face you. Your face is filled with tears. "(Y/n), I'm so sorry." Loki says, walking towards you. "No. No. I-its ok." You say, swallowing hard. "No it isn't." He says. "No. Please." You say, holding your hands up in surrender. "I am the monster he speaks of." You say, running into the corridors.


	6. Chapter 6

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 6, Einherjar**

"(Y/n) wait!" Loki yells after you. But you're already gone. Tears streaming down your face. _How could he. _Yet he was right wasn't he? You are a monster. The thing that can make even the toughest being on earth squirm in its seat. _A women with wings. _You run hurriedly down the corridors, searching for your room. "(Y/n) please!" Loki yells, chasing you. You stop, and turn around. Your eyes are red with sorrow and hurt. Loki stops and you look to him. "Please, Loki." You say. "No, I'm not leaving you." He says, grabbing your hand. You snatch it away from him. "I just need to be alone!" You say, turning around and running again. This time, Loki just watches you slip away to your chambers. He knew you wanted to be alone. _Lost souls want to be alone. _

**_"MONSTER!"_**

**_No._**

**_"KILL IT!"_**

**_Please._**

**_"YOUR HEART IS AS BLACK AS YOUR WINGS!" _**

**_Save me. _**

You jolt awake. Covered in sweat and tears. You pant, and look outside to the balcony. It had to be at least midnight. You look around your room, and remember all that had happened earlier. Sadly none of that was a dream. After the episode, you ran to your room, and screamed at Rose to get out. Everyone tried to comfort you, but you just wanted to ponder on it yourself. By ponder, I mean morn. You kick the satin sheets off of you and grab the top comforter, wrapping it around yourself. You rise from the bed, and pull away the sheer curtains leading to the balcony. You step out into the chilly air, and wipe dried tears off of your face. _This was a mistake, wasn't it?_ You think. _I should have just stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D, and none of this would have happened. _You remember the episode again, and wonder where Rose is. Yeah, she got to be pretty annoying, but she was still someone to talk to. You lay your hand on the stone guard railing, and look out over the city. Most lights were out in the homes, but some were lit for the night folk. You feel a small raindrop fall on your nose, and decide to back inside, dragging the comforter, behind you. Your eyes were still heavy with sorrow and fatigue. You drop the silk comforter on the floor, since it didn't provide any warmth. You emerge your wings, and wrap them around yourself, trying to hold back the memories of the past day. You fall back onto the bed, and curl into a ball, your wings shielding you from any drafts or unwanted light. Sleep was all you wanted. So thats what you got.

"SHIT!" Metal falls to the floor. Your eyes fly open, and you turn towards the door. You see Rose with a tray of food, huddling on the floor wiping up spilled tea. "Oh...Sorry." She says, realizing your awake. You shake your head, "You're thirteen, you shouldn't be using that word." You say, taking your wings back in, letting the cool air of the room hit you. Rose rolls her eyes, and walks to you with the tray. "Ok, so I brought you some bagels, a cinnamon roll, and there was tea... but I kinda tripped on the way in." She smiles down at you. You can tell she was scared because of what happened yesterday. Poor girl barely made it out of bed, and was getting screamed at. You sit up, "Thank you, Rose." You say, looking to her. She looks to you puzzled, then smiles. "I feel like I accomplished something!" She says, setting the tray down on the bedside table. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday." You say, grabbing the cinnamon roll. "Eh, it's all good, bruh." Rose says, spreading cream cheese on a bagel. You notice all of the thick, band bracelets she has on. Ones reading 'All Time Low', 'Green Day', and other teenage bands. _How did such a sweet, innocent girl, get stuck with Crystals curse?_ It hurts you to think of that. "Where did you stay last night?" You ask, sitting cross legged to make room for Rose. "Loki let me use his room." She says, sitting next to you. _That's a first. _"Where did he sleep?" You ask. "He said he was fine sleeping in the banquet hall." Rose says, stuffing her face with her bagel. "Banquet hall?" You ask again. "Yeah, he grabbed blankets and stuff." Rose says, taking another bite of her bagel. You hold the non-eaten cinnamon roll in your hands. "I'll be right back." You say, jumping from the bed.

You make your way down the empty hallways, everyone still asleep since it was early morning. Rose skipped behind you, and you both entered the banquet hall. "I don't know where he is..." Rose begins, but you cut her off for speaking to loudly. You survey the space, and zig zag between tables, finally seeing Loki curled up in a corner. He was still sleeping, and had his entire face buried in his pillow. You and Rose approach him. "Can I kick him?" Rose says. "No-" You can't even get the words out before Rose kicks him in the stomach. "YOU SON OF A- oh..." Loki yells, but stops when he notices you. "Was that necessary?" He asks, sitting up and looking to Rose. Rose shrugs. You raise an eyebrow at Rose, and look back down to Loki. "Were you really ok sleeping here?" You ask, sitting down next to him. "I think the real question is, are you ok?" He asks, looking to you. "I got over it." You shrug. You hear footsteps entering the door on the other side of the room, and turn to see that servant boy, Luketh. He's carrying more table cloths, and sets them on one of the empty, round tables. Loki turns to him, and Luketh doesn't notice the parade of people. Instead, he just refolds all of the table cloths. "Luketh, what are you doing here?" Loki asks, and the boy jumps, turning around to face you all. "I thought you manage the cleaning rooms?" He adds, looking to Luketh confused. "I-I am preparing for the celebration tonight, sire." The boy says, intimidated by Loki's presence. "I-It's the ball for Einherjar. The holiday in which..." "I know what it is." Loki says, rolling his eyes. Luketh nods, and turns back to his work. Rose is leaning against a table watching him. "Have fun taking a potato to the ball." Rose says to you both, still staring at Luketh. "(Y/n) is not a potato..." Loki says to her, anger in his voice. "Oh I know." She says, "You are." She finishes with a smirk.

**Authors Notes**

I hope you all are enjoying the series so far :) Just for a teaser, I made a trailer for Series 2 of Black Wings, and it is up on YouTube now! If you wan't to watch it, copy and paste this link!

watch?v=p41T2e2WdQs&feature=

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 7, Remember Me?**

You sat on a stool in the cleaning room, watching servants tend to Rose. "THIS SUCKS!" She yells as the servants tie up yet another corseted dress. "STOP POKING ME!" She yells to one of servants who was pinning tiny sparkles to her dress. "Rose, calm down." You say. "I REFUSE!" She yells, her bright blue ballgown swaying with her yelling. "Fine we are finished, Lady Rose." One servant says, backing away from her. "Rose... Its just Rose." Rose says, looking at herself in the mirror._ Someone's in a pissy mood..._ "Well this is different..." Rose says, looking at herself in the mirror. She puts her hand up to feel her dark brown beach waved hair. "You look beautiful, Rose." You say, trying to lighten the moment. "I know right!" She says. Rose grabs your arm, and hoists you up. "You're turn." She adds, and stands you in front of the mirror.

It is almost 7:00pm, and the ball starts 7:30. You and Rose are back in your room, now basically just staring at eachother in the mirror. Your hair is in updo, and you're wearing a ballgown like Roses, only gold. "I don't know why I have to go to this. The potato already hates me." Rose says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well maybe if you stopped calling him a potato..." "BUT HE HAS TO BE CALLED POTATO! It's his true calling!" Rose says, and you can't help but laugh. "You know he's a potato too!" Rose laughs. You look down to the floor, thinking of all that the ball has to offer. Rose looks to you, and cocks her head to the side. "You really do like him don't you?" She asks, her tone less happy. "No." You say, smirking. "Wait what?" Rose asks. "I love him." You say, looking to her smiling. "I ship it." Rose says, standing from the bed. You look to her puzzled. "What?" You ask. "I ship it Greenland and back!" She says, grabbing her shawl from the door handle. "Now Leggo!" She says, pushing the door open. You both walk out into the corridors, both pulling your ballgowns up so you are able to walk. You look down and notice Rose is wearing white vans. "What happened to your other shoes?" You ask, regarding the silver flats she had on earlier. "They were uncomfortable..." Rose says, as both of you turn into the banquet hall. "It's the ball bitches!" Rose says, as the guards open the door to the banquet hall. "Really?" You ask, side glancing towards her. The doors are now open, and there is a parade of people inside. Music filled the large room, and each once deserted table was decorated in exquisite table cloths, with centerpieces of flowers in the middle. "WHAT?" Rose begins until she gasps, "HAM!" She yells, and hurrys to the food table. You grab by the back of the dress before she can get away. "But Mom!" Rose teases, and tries to pull away from you. "Later." You say, dragging her to your side. "But I wan't it now..." Rose whispers, as the both of you walk through the large crowd of people. Some people turn to gape at you, each of them remembering who you are. Some turn to greet you, and you politely greet back. You gold printed dress, exactly like Roses, just a tad longer trailed behind you. Rose hikes up her skirt, so she can keep up with you. "Well don't you look radiant." A voice says behind you. "Ha, thanks ya potato." Rose says, gently punching Loki on the shoulder. You turn around to see the both of them, Loki glowering towards Rose. "I was not talking to you." He says, then turns to you with a smile. "Psh. Sure you were, blues my color." Rose states, spinning in her gown, and trips over the fabric sending her to the floor. "It seems like black is going to be also." Loki laughs to Rose. "Screw you." She huffs, getting back up and brushing down her skirt. You look to Rose who is glowering at Loki, and then to Loki who is simpering towards Rose. "Why don't you go find your sex god." Loki says, grabbing Roses shoulder, spinning her around and sending her off into the crowd. Rose gets lost, and Loki turns back to you. "Now where were we." Loki says, but before he can finish, Astras little hands pull on the back of your skirt. "(Y/n)!" Her voice whined, and you turned around to her. You genuflect to the ground so your eyes meet hers. "Yes?" You ask, she climbs on your knee and throws her arms around your neck in fear. "Olle's chasing me!" She says, hugging you tighter. "Olle?" You say. You look around in front of you, and see a little boy around Astras age. The light haired boy was hugging onto, who you assume, is his mothers gown skirt, digging his head into the fabric when you notice him. You smile towards the boy. "Astra, you have nothing to worry about." You say, prying her off of you and setting her on the floor. She hugs her stuffed rabbit close to her light pink dress. "Protect me!" She squeals. The little boy, Olle, walks up next to Astra. You could tell he was shy, and hid behind another womans skirt who was next to you. "Astra!" He whispers, his little voice pleading. "You're cheating! You can't ask the Queen for help!" The little boy finished, and you shot to alertness. _Again. _"I'm not the Queen, Olle." You say towards the boy, and he peeks out one brown eyes towards you. The boy looks up to Loki, his face painted with a smirk. "Not yet." He giggles, and runs off into the crowd, Astra giggling behind him. "I swear I'm going to crucify that child." Loki says as you rise to your feet once again. "Oh you know you like children." You say, making your way through the crowd once again. "Depends on who's children..." Loki adds, trailing behind you.

You both walk around greeting people as you go. "Ah! Mrs. Laufeyson!" One women greeted. "Why the fuck..." Loki whispers behind you, and walks off into the crowd. "It's just (L/n)." You correct the women. You haven't seen her before, and she sure didn't seem Asgardian. Her voice was much to loud, and prominent than the other Asgardian women, who had soft, unique minor accents. Yet she still looked similar to everyone. "Oh come on dear! We all know its bound to happen!" The women bellows, lightly touching your arm. She couldn't be from Asgard. Asgardians respected peoples space, and certainly do not yell in the middle of a crowd of people. Loki comes back from the crowd, and you look to him. Mild uncertainty etched on your face. Loki turns to the woman, "Sorry, I had to drink away my feelings about what you just said." Loki says with impudence. The womans once cheeky expression turns to a frown. You stab Loki in the chest with your elbow, signalling for him to shut up. The woman looks to you with sad eyes. "I must be on my way then." She says with a sorrowful smile. She bows and slugs off. You turn to Loki, who's face is turning red from holding up laughter. "What?" He asks sarcastically. "She was just trying to talk." You say sighing, feeling sorry for the poor woman. "I don't even know who that was." Loki says. "Well maybe if you gave her a chance you would've." You say, rolling your eyes. "Is this a bad time to give you your gift?" Loki comments, holding something in his suit jacket pocket. "Why am I scared." You say, looking back to Loki. "To bad. This is for you." Loki says, pulling the small box out of his pocket, holding it out to you. "I swear if its some stupid..." "No no trust me. I spent almost all day picking it out." He cuts you off, poking you in the stomach with the box. You finally take it. "And by all day, I mean 20 minutes because I know you so well." Loki says, raising his head higher to praise himself. You laugh at his comment, and open the box. Revealing a silver plated necklace, with the charm of a birdcage. You smiled, and picked it out of the box holding it in your hands. It reminded you of were you came from, but instead of being inside of the huge steel bars, you were outside, holding the vulnerable silver ones in your hands. You smile once more, "Where did you get this?" You ask, looking to Loki who is smiling also. "I made a small trip to your Midgardian store, and got it there." He says, swallowing hard. He was onto something. "What did you-" You begin, until it hits you. "Loki... You did not steal a necklace from jewelry store..." You say, looking to him wide eyed. "I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY OK?" He begins, but than you hug him tightly. You laugh into his shoulder. "So, I take it you don't care?" He adds. You pull away and look to him. "Nope." You say. You glance over his shoulder, and see Rose and Luketh dancing together. Loki notices you staring behind him, and turns around to see for himself. That was the first night you were truly free. And damn did you love it.

"So then Luke was like..." _Blah blah blah blah... _Rose drags on and on as you both enter your room. Rose jumps on the bed landing on her back, still blabbing about how much she likes Luke, and how good the ham was. The ball ended at midnight, and thats when you and Rose made it back here. "But enough about my fabulous night. How was yours?" She asks, sitting up. Rose already has blue glitter all over the bedspread. "Good." You say, closing the door and looking towards her. She wan't buying it, you had much more to say. "Come on! We were there for five hours, something good had to have happened!" Rose says. Her eyes finally see the silver birdcage around your neck. Her eyes flash up to yours, and a smile spreads across her lips. "That's cute." She says, looking back and forth between you and the necklace. "Thanks?" You question, laughing slightly. You hear a knock on the door behind you, and Rose screams, "WERE NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT YOUR SELLING!" "Rose." You say, snapping your head towards her. You open the door to see who it is, and it's the woman you and Loki talked to earlier. She didn't look sweet and talkative anymore though. "Hello Miss (L/n)." She says from the door. Rose stretches on the bed to see who it is. "Hi, may I help you?" You question. "I'm here to warn you." She says, her tone serious. You raise a brow towards her, "Warn me?" "Yes, about Loki." She says, pushing you inside, and shutting the door behind her. "Woah wait, who are you?" You ask. The women looks to you. "I'm Carrie..." She says, her expression cold. _Carrie is not an Asgardian name. _"Where are you from?" You question, backing away from the women, until you hit the back of the bed. "A-Asgard." The woman states, as if it was obvious. "If you were Asgardian your name wouldn't be Carrie." You state, reaching your hand behind you to make sure Rose is safe behind you. The women gasps, then looks to you. Your breathing gets faster. "You're right." The women says, her shocked expression changing to a smirk. Your mouth hangs open when the womans once long dark hair changes to short grey tresses. The womans once bright blue eyes, mellowing to a deep green. Everything was different with the woman exept for the dress, and long diamond earrings she wore. Yet this wan't just any woman. "Remember me, Black Bird?" _Crystal._


	8. Chapter 8

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 8, Beginning of the End**

Your heart drops to the pit of your stomach. _Impossible._ "Why so stunned, darling?" Crystal says, walking closer to you. "How did you-" You begin, until she cuts you off. "It doesn't matter, does it? Mother and daughter are reunited!" She says. She walks to your side, and notices Rose on the bed. Crystal fights off a smirk, and smiles towards Rose. You break the eye contact between the two, by obstructing Crystals view. "What are you doing here?" You say, your tone much more demanding. Crystal looks to you, the smile wiping off her face. "I came here with a few... Friends." Crystal adds. She snaps her fingers, and the door flies open, revealing two bulky men. Your eyes grow wide, and both men step inside. One had dark brown hair, slightly parted to the side, while the other had a buzzcut with an unidentified hair color. Both smiled to you, and you reached behind you, grabbing Roses arm. "(Y/n), this is Johnathan." Crystal says, pointing to the man with the buzzcut. The man looks to you with a cold expression. "and Elijah." She adds, the brown haired man smirking towards you. "W-What do you want?" You stutter, gripping Roses arm tighter. "Nothing, just to warn you about whats going to happen. If you don't come with us." Crystal says, backing towards the men. You swallow hard, and look to her. _This cannot be good. _"If you don't come with us, Black Bird..." "(Y/n)" You blurt, correcting her. "I will call you what I wan't to." She says, glaring at you. "If you don't come with us, your home will be destroyed." She says. "What home?" You state. "The whole Western hemisphere." She finishes. Your breath hitches in your throat. "W-What if I do come." You say, looking to her. "You get to rule beside me." She says, walking to you. She takes your hand. "(Y/n) dont." Rose whispers behind you, geniune worry in her voice. You look to Crystal, and you shake your hand away. Crystals eyes wander to the birdcage necklace around your neck. Her once softened expression turning to hurt. "Black Bird..." She says, walking closer to you. She holds the necklace charm between her fingers. "You know what I told you about boys..." She adds. Crystal wraps her whole hand around the charm, and pulls it firmly, releasing the whole necklace from your neck. Your hand flies up to your chest, feeling for the charm, but it was already in Crystals grasp. She folds it up, and hands it to Elijah who puts it in his suit jacket pocket. "Also if you know whats good for you." She says, turning back to you. Crystal walks past you, and to the balcony, the men walking behind her. She turns back to face you, "Stay away from Loki." She says, smirking. Crystal snaps her fingers, and both men emerge wings, grabbing Crystal by the arms, flying away into the distance. You stare blankly out into the balcony. "Bitch..." Rose says behind you. You keep staring, and rub your neck where the necklace used to be. _This isn't good. _"(Y/n) are you ok?" Rose asks, getting up from the bed. "Does Loki have to sleep in the banquet hall again?" She adds, patting you on the back. There is a knock at the door, and you turn around to see who it is. Loki peeks in, and notices your worried expression. "I heard my name." He says, walking inside. You turn to him, your eyes welling with tears. Loki opens his arms for a hug, his expression saddend. You run to him, wrapping your arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Rose walks to the both of you, and throws her arms around you both. _This was the beginning of the end. _


	9. Chapter 9

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 9, New York**

After your little group hug, you proceeded to tell Loki all that Crystal has said. How she wants you back to rule beside her, and how if you don't she will destroy half of the world. Loki keeps speaking but you shut him out, wanting to focus on your thoughts. Yet you don't know what to do. If you sit here and stay on Asgard, you will be safe, but live with the regret of your home being destroyed. Or else going to Midgard, and die saving all you love. "I'm going." You blurt when Loki is mid-sentence. "What?" Loki asks. "I'm going to Midgard." You say with pride. Loki laughs, "No your not." "Yes, I am. It's my mess." You add, turning your back to him. Loki rolls his eyes, and walks in front of you so you can see him. "Well you're not going alone." He says, looking down to you. You smile up at him and Rose adds. "I'm going too!" Running to your side. "We sound like a boy band meeting at American Idol." You laugh. "Whats a boy band?" Loki asks confused. "I LOVE BOY BANDS!" Rose yells. _These are the people I have to work with. _Is all that runs through your mind.

"Where is she..." Loki says, pacing the Bi-Frost. He is back in his armor, and you are back in S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit, now waiting for Rose to join you both. It had to be at least three in the morning, and Rose was supposedly getting ready and would "See you down there" In 20 minutes. That was an hour ago. "I don't know, she told me she had to take a shower." You tell Loki, who is impatiently pacing around Heimdalls pedestal. Loki stops and looks to you. "What?" You ask, as he stares at you pitifully. "There aren't showers in Asgard... Only things like your bathtubs." Loki says, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing again. "Great..." You huff. "Loki, you seem troubled." Heimdall jokes out. "Quiet you gold nugget." Loki says, continuing his pacing. "I'll take that as a compliment." Heimdall laughs. Loki stops and looks to him with anger in his eyes. "Shut up before I turn you into a watch..." He blurts, staring to Heimdall. "Loki..." You warn, and he continues his pacing. "Where do you wan't to be dropped off?" Heimdall asks, staring into the galaxy. "As close to Crystal as possible." Loki answers. "I'M HERE SORRY!" Rose yells from the entrance of the Bi-Frost. She looked just the same as when she came. "Dude, your servants are crazy. They insisted on..." "No time we're leaving." You say, grabbing her. "Hey weird dude that almost got me put in jail!" Rose yells to Heimdall. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD CHILD!" Loki yells, and nods to Heimdall, sending you off into the wreckage you used to call home.

You stood outside of a huge skyscraper in New York. You looked up the tall structure, some small raindrops hitting your face, and turned to Loki. "Now what?" You say. "Well, this is of course just a thought. But maybe first we should get out of the road." Loki says, pushing you forward to the curb. Rose was in the middle of the road still, texting on her phone. ***Beep*** "I'M MOVING!" She yells to the small Kia, making her way to the curb. Loki laughs, "Rose, Darling, do you need to hold my hand." Loki mocks, as Rose walks up on the other side of you. Rose rolls her head on her neck towards Loki and glares at him. "Not in the mood, Potato." She mimics his tone from earlier, scrunching up her face as she does. _They both despise eachother, but it is absolutely hilarious. _It was still dark out in the early hours of morning, and you all walk up to the building searching for the entrance. "Nice to know she's destroying the world in a decent building." You scoff, shoving the glass doors open to the Lobby. "Hey that's my job." Loki mumbles behind you, slamming the door behind him so Rose will run into it. Rose is blindly texting, and bangs into the glass door. She rubs her head, and looks up only to see Loki laughing at her. Rose smirks, and shoves the door open with her foot, hitting Loki in the side of the head, keeping the door open with her leg. "Looks like the shoes on the other foot, huh?" She scoffs, walking inside to join you. The lobby was huge, it had a red carpet streaming through the middle of the pure white floor, and huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The carpet led in between two seating areas where people happily made small talk with one another, and played on IPads. At the end of the carpet was the front desk, and you started walking towards it. The people who were once happily chatting, now turned to look at you. No not because you looked bad-ass or anything. Because you looked like freaking power rangers. You made your way to the marble countered desk, and waited for the middle aged man behind it to notice you. Meanwhile Loki and Rose were walking behind you. Rose is texting and walking yet again, and Loki stops so she runs into the back of him. "OW!" She yells to him. Loki turns around smirking to her, "W-What?" He says, stifling a laugh. People all around the room are now watching their episode. "You're...A...Dick..." She whispers, over pronouncing each word. Loki peers at her, "You shouldn't use that..." Rose raises a finger. "I say what I want" She says, glaring. "And I do what I want." Loki adds, smiling. Rose huffs, and walks past him to your side. You are still waiting for the man behind the desk to turn around. "Ok, can I hit him!" Rose says, pointing to Loki who is now at her side. You turn to them both, Rose scowling at you, and Loki looking at you with puppy eyes. You look to Loki, then to Rose and raise an eyebrow at them both. "Yes." You answer. "WHAT!" Loki shrieks, his expression going stiff. "Thank god!" Rose says, turning towards him. Rose backhands Loki across the face. "Are you three stooges finished?" The man behind the counter asks, not even turning to you. All you see is his bald head, and that he is typing on a computer. "Uh, hi. I've been here for like 5 minutes now." You say, tapping your fingers on the desk. You hear Loki and Rose mumbling behind you, but you are so infuriated by the situation you don't care to notice. The man turns around and looks to you. His expression pale. "How may I help you miss? Are you here for the geeks convention? It's down the hall." The man ridicules, turning back around and typing on his computer. You huff, and tap your fingers louder, turning to see what all the fuss is about with Loki and Rose. "OK THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Rose yells. Loki has her suspended in the air by her collar, his fist in the air ready to swing. "LOKI!" You yell, he turns to you. His angry expression softening to fake innocence. "(Y/n), Dear, may I please..." "Put her down!" You command, and Loki drops Rose. You turn back to the man, who is still typing on the desk. "I'm looking for Crystal Galton." You state. The man still types on his computer, until he turns to you. "Floor 15, meeting room 123." He says slowly, with annoyance in his voice. You walk away from the desk, and over to Loki and Rose who are in the middle of an argument. "Hey!" You say behind them both, they don't notice you and keep bickering. "Hey!" You say louder, and they just raise both of their voices. You notice all the people that are looking at you three, and turn back to the current situation. You tap Loki on the shoulder, and he turns to you. "WHAT DO YOU- Oh dear god" You grab him by the throat. "Really?" You ask disgustedly, squeezing tighter. "You know... For a girl... you've got a good grip." Loki chokes out, and whatever he does is about 2 octaves higher than normal. "TAKE HIM DOWN!" Rose yells, and you glare at her over Lokis shoulder, and she shuts up. Loki laughs, "I really like... y-you're nail color." He pants out, trying to get you to stop. "My nails aren't painted Loki." You say with outrage, you grip tighter. "Oh..." He laughs, "I couldn't really tell over all the darkness I'm seeing... Why is the room sparkly?" He huffs, and you let go of him. "Come one children." You say, making your way towards the elevators.

"Was that really necessary." You say, standing in between Loki and Rose in the small elevator. Loki rolls his eyes, and Rose crosses her arms. You sigh, and watch the elevator floor light slowly rise. Finally the doors open to another large floor, and you make your way to the center of four hallways. "Stay here." You say, motioning to the lounge area in the middle of the hallways. "If you hear yelling, or explosions. Find me." You finish. "And please, try not to kill eachother." You add, leaving them behind and walking down a hallway. _119. 120. 121. 122. and 123. _You stood outside the dark door to the meeting room. Hopefully the plan you had your head would work. You cautiously raise your hand, and keep it parallel with the door, ready to knock. You knock on the door, slowly and cautiously, hearing footsteps rustle inside. _Let the war begin. _


	10. Chapter 10

**LokiXReader: Black Wings Series 2, Part 10, Time to Feel the Shame**

Your heart pounds in your chest as the door slowly opens. Revealing Elijah, Crystals brown haired bulky body guard. _Say that ten times fast. _His eyes scan you, finally remembering who you are and smirking. "Ah, the fresh meat is here." He says, scanning over you once more. "Wheres Crystal." You say, trying to look around him into the large meeting room. "Why do you ask?" Elijah says flirtatiously, leaning against the door frame. You scowl at what he is trying to hint at. "If you don't have any answers, I'm leaving." You blurt, turning your back to the man. He laughs, and puts his hand on the small of your back, dangerously close to something else... You hear footsteps down the hall as he turns you around to face him. "Why not stay and chat, darling?" Elijah growls. You try to push away from him, until you hear a familiar voice. "Ok! Rose is being..." Loki begins, and ends with a gasp. You turn to him his eyes are wide. "Wait... Who the hell is..." Elijah begins, but stops when Loki gives him a fist to the face, and Elijahs hand retracts. "One down, two to go." Loki says, rubbing his hands together. "More like 1,000." A voice says behind you. You turn to the open door again, to be greeted by Crystal who had a gun happily pointing towards you both. She looks to Loki, than to you with sad eyes. "What happened to leaving him behind?" Crystal yells with frustration. You blink at her, shaking your head in disgust. "What happened to you being my mom?" You yell towards her. Crystal points the gun towards you, prepping her fingers for the trigger. "I gave you a chance, child! Now get out of the way, so I can end the mess you've made!" She yells, pointing the gun back towards Loki. Loki's eyes grow wide, "Well this is certainly a surprise..." Loki laughs out, putting his hands slightly in the air. _This cannot be good. _"Any last words, Laufeyson?" Crystal says, prepping her fingers for the trigger once more. Loki laughs, "Fuck you." Loki launches towards Crystal, grabbing her hand. Crystal shoots the wall just beside you, and Loki twists her hand, breaking it. Crystal screams in pain, falling to the floor holding her wrist. Crystal looks up to Loki and says, "Release them." Smirking. You have a sharp intake of breath as you see Jonathan, the other guard, press a button on the end of a large table. Crystal smiles, "It's all over now." You look out the window, and see large, black feathered wings pain the sky. There were more like you. _Many more. _"I heard a gunshot..." Rose says, running into the room. Rose looks out the window, at all of the other Magnificens. "Well shit." She whispers. Crystal rises from the ground still holding her wrist, she turns to you. "See Black Bird." She begins with a sentimental voice. "You could be apart of this. Ruling the world beside me." She adds, walking towards you. "Yet if you wan't this." She says, her deep blue eyes staring into you. "You must leave him behind." Crystal finishes, smirking. She raises her hand towards Loki, sending him back to the wall behind him. She clenches her fingers, being able to choke him without laying a finger on him. Rose runs to his side, lightly poking his neck. "How does this work?" She says, until Crystal sends her to the wall too. Crystal looks back to you with a tender expression. "Just say the words." She peeps, turning her hand slightly. Loki cries out at her actions trying to raise his hand to do the same, but cannot fulfill his actions due to weakness. "And all it takes is a flick of the wrist." She adds, not taking her eyes of off you. Your face hurts from the panic of the situation. "And your little distraction will be gone." Crystal finishes, turning her hand even more. Loki scrambles against the wall, Rose looking anxiously at him. "Not him!" Rose screams, trying to fight the force. Crystal turns to her, her pale expression glazed with a smile. "Oh Rose, I remember when you were baptized." Crystals says, walking towards Rose. "I had to carry you up in front of that whole congergation. Just for the priest to say, 'I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son..." She pauses, walking fully in front of Rose. _No. _"And of Satans demons!" She yells, turning her wrist from Loki to her, wrenching it even farther. Rose pants for air under Crystals artificial grasp. Loki falls to the floor trying to catch his. _You can take my family. You can take my home. You can shove me in a cage for ten years. Threaten to kill all I love. But you do __**NOT lay a hand on MY CHILD!**_You sprint behind Crystal grabbing her by the back of the neck, sending her to the floor. Crystal cries out in pain again, letting her hand down and Rose struggles to get to her feet. Jonathan goes behind you, and shoves both Loki and you out into the hallway, slamming the door. Rose was still inside.

Rose struggles for breath, looking around the room for you both. "Hm, what to do with you." Crystal says, pacing around Rose. Crystal grabs her by the collar, dragging her over to the large glass window. "Jonathan." Crystal commands, and he punches the glass out behind Crystal, letting go of Rose. Rose stares out over the city. The sight of beautiful creatures, bolting through the side of buildings, and causing terror in the streets. "Last chance, Hunter." Crystal says from behind her, her hand on Roses back threatening to push her out the window. It was a 15 story drop until the hard pavement of the parking lot. The best part of this, was Rose couldn't fly. Rose tries to back away, but just runs harder into Crystal. "You can join me." Crystal whispers in her ear. "And we can rule." She finishes, letting her hand fall from her back. Rose backs up, and looks towards her. "No." She says confidently. Crystals expression goes puzzled. "But why?" Crystal says innocently, walking in front of her. Rose looks to the floor, thinking of what to say, until she gets it. Rose looks up to Crystal with a smirk on her face. "Because I'm BATMAN!" Rose yells, shoving Crystal backwards. Crystal grunts struggling for balance, but fails, plummeting out the broken window. Jonathan looks at Rose, before emerging his wings and flying after his master.

You bang on the door harder, hoping Crystal hasn't done anything drastic. Rose opens the door, and looks at you with worried eyes. "I did something really bad." She says, running inside the room. You run after her, and notice the large window now broken into small pieces. Loki had finally recovered and was right behind you, but you all had to act fast. "What did you-" "I pushed her out the window, and now I don't know where her, or Jonathan went." Rose huffs, peering over the side of the window. "It's ok. I've got it." You say. Your large black wings emerge from your back, and you jump out the window, soaring with the rest of them. You land on the pavement below, and look up to Loki and Rose leaning over the window at you. You look away from them, and now the city of New York, set in terror. People like you, tearing regular beings apart bit by bit. Destroying buildings, and corralling civilians. Each one of them, a warrior of Crystal Galton. _You were mean't to be one of these warriors. _That's why you rebelled against your mother, killing her. It is in your DNA to kill, but not like this, not a blood bath. You look around at the city, police trying to stop it, but failing and getting themselves killed. You jump to the air again, flying over the streets of chaos. You look down at the broken city when something hits you. Literally hits you. You free fall to the ground, your arms and legs tangled with eachother. You cry out when you hit the ground, trying to push yourself up, but cant. Because there was a large net encasing you. "You're a silly girl, (Y/n)!" Crystal yells. You look between the netting, and see her approaching. "But it seems your little games are over... Jonathan." She spurts, Jonathan handing her the same gun she had before. Crystal begins pacing around the netting, looking you up and down like prey. You were vulnerable. "~Just go to sleep little black bird." She sings, a smirk on her face as she holds the gun loosely to her side. "~You've been caught again." Crystal adds, kicking the net lightly with her foot. She stares down at you, no longer that loving stare she gave you as a child, but the stare of a beautiful creature caught by a hungry beast. The song she begins to sing brings back to many memories.

**"MONSTER!" "KILL IT!" Just some of the words those poor children said to you.**

**"~Even with the whips and chains." Crystal starts up again, firmly hitting you with the side of the gun.**

**"MOM PLEASE!" You screamed the night S.H.I.E.L.D took you. **

**You were that monster all along.**

**The lie you were fed.**

**"~Even when they kill in vein." Crystal turns to Jonathan, shooting him in the chest. He falls to the ground, a lifeless carcass.**

**"~Just go to sleep little Black Bird. Maybe it's time to feel the shame." **

She smiles once again, turning to you. She points the gun at you, and you struggle to get out. You were caught again.

***Boom***


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Wings Series 2, Part 11, Yes (Finale)**

Crystal yells out in pain as her once white blouse soaks into a red all over her chest. Your eyes grow wide as she falls to the ground...Lifeless. Crystal Galton was dead. You look up to see who your hero was, only to see Tanya, the agent that helped you most of your life. She looks down to you, her eyes were filled with tears and the gun still in the air. She drops the gun and it clatters with the hard pavement. Tanya runs to you, shoving the dense net off of you. "Are you ok-" Tanya begins, but gets cut off when you hug her tightly. She saved you. _Saved you. _"Thank you." You repeat over and over again, hugging her closer. She hugs you back tightly, "You know nobody messes with the girl I had to treat to for 5 years." She laughs. You pull away to look to her again, only seeing she is crying with joy also. "Dude, a girl is stealing your girl." You hear Rose say from behind you. You turn around, and notice both Rose and Loki coming towards you. "I must say, that was a show." Loki says, and Rose actually punches him in the shoulder. "A GIRL IS STEALING YOUR GIRL!" She yells to him, shaking his shoulders. You look around to the city and notice the Magnificens are no longer in the air, but on the ground. They were not terrorizing people anymore, but watched you. "I-Is she dead." A little girl walks from the crowd to you. She reminded you of Astra, but had dark brown hair, and tiny wings protruding from her back. Her dark eyes were filled with tears, and wonder. You rise to one knee, smiling towards the girl. "Yes." You say, and the little girls face lights up. It was over.

_The war was won._

"Ok Miss (L/n), just sign right here." The business women says to you. Crystals army surrendered after you killed her, and the city was recovering from the damage. For the most part, everyone was safe again. You retrieved your birdcage necklace from the grasp of Crystal, and are now wearing at around your neck where it belongs. You take the purple pen from in front of you, and sign your name on the dotted line. The women smiles to you, and slides the paper over to Rose. Rose takes the pen from you, and signs her name below yours. Rose slides the paper on the desk over to the women, and she takes it, setting it in her file cabinet. The women smiles to you both, "Congratulations Rose (L/n)." She says, looking to Rose. Rose smiles to her, then to you. "Thank you so much." You say, taking the rest of the documentation from the desk. It had Roses birth certificate, and other papers of identifications. The women turns back to typing on her laptop, and you rise from the chair, Rose close behind. You both exit the office and walk down the hallway. Rose was officially your daughter. Rose walks beside you, and runs into your side lightly. "Hey mom." Rose utters. You laugh, and turn a corner into the commons of the county building. Loki is outside sitting on a bench waiting for you both. You push the glass door open, and he looks to you both smiling. "So?" He asks, rising from the bench. You wave the papers at him, and he gets the hint. He smiles to you, then scowls at Rose. "Now you're my daughter..." He says disgusted. You furrow your brows, and Rose looks to him confused, slightly changing her expression to happiness. "You guys aren't married..." Rose says, one of the biggest smiles on her face ever. Loki's eyes grow wide, and you can tell he swallows hard. "Ah." He says, and turns around in embarrassment. Your heart doesn't know whether to drop to the pit of your stomach, or rise to your throat. You walk to Roses side, and she smiles to you. "Just wear something pretty when we get back to Asgard." Rose says smiling.

"MOM!" Rose yells again. You are all back in Asgard, and Loki is dropping to many hints on proposing, and you don't know what the hell to do. "What." You say from the other side of the room. "I don't know, I just like calling you mom." Rose laughs from the bed. "You really need your own room." You say, glancing in the mirror one last time. Like I said, you have no idea what to do, so you just make sure you look decent ALL the time. "I know right!" Rose yells. You shake your head at her. "(Y/n)!" Astra little voice sounds from outside the door. You smile, and walk over to the door, opening it. Astra stares up at you, something she is hiding in her small hands. "Loki told me to give this to you." She says, a smile on her face. She holds her hand out to you, and you place your hand under hers. Astra sets the small item in your hands, her eyes waiting for you to look at it. You smile to her, and look at what is in you hand. Your heart skips a beat, as you hold up the ring that is now in your hands. It was gold, with small green crystals surrounding a large white one. You crack a smile, and notice there is a note tied onto it reading: 'Marry me, darling?' Astra is still looking up to you, and you turn to her. "Where is he?" You ask, looking outside in the hallway. Astra smiles up at you, and runs around the corner. You're not sure what exactly she is doing, but walk outside the door into the quiet hallway. Astra comes back around the corner, holding Lokis hand. He smiles to you, as Astra drags him in front of you. Loki avoids eye contact with you, and rocks on his heels. "So." He drags out. You grin at him, and hug him tightly. "Yes." You whisper.

**Black Wings**

**Authors notes**

Ah yes, series 2 is now officially over. Well what next? I do not know. I have been thinking of a Loki POV for this series, but decided against it due to NOBODY reading the Loki POV for the first series. I was thinking a Rose POV, but that would confuse to many people. And a series 3 is out of the question for the time being, even though there is a 99% chance of it happening in the future, just not now. I will have to think of a new plot line, and extra characters. Also I was thinking on starting a whole new series, but instead of a LokiXReader, I remember many people reading the LokiXAuthor (Will be posted as OC) one that I made a year ago, that I deleted due to writers block. I will keep you all posted on each :) If you would like to keep posted on all of these things, I advise following me as an author, and not just the story. Even though updates will be posted on this story document. :) I hope you have all enjoyed LokiXReader: Black Wings, as I will be saying goodbye to it for a little while now. Thanks!


End file.
